gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Whit Hertford
|GebOrt = Provo, Utah |imdb = 0381035 |twitter = whithertford}} Whit Hertford (*02. November 1978 in Provo, Utah) ist ein US-amerikanischer Film- und Theaterschauspieler sowie Synchronsprecher. In Glee stellt er Dakota Stanley dar. Leben Hertford hat zwei jüngere Geschwister, Schwester Chelsea (*1981) und Bruder Brighton (*1986), die ebenfalls Filmschauspieler sind. Er war seit 2002 verheiratet mit Schauspielerin Heidi verheiratat, die Scheidung erfolgte 2011. Zusammen mit Kate Flint bildet er das Elektronik Dreampopduo "Natural History". Karriere Er stand bereits im Alter von acht Jahren in einer Episode der "Twilight Zone" vor der Filmkamera und außerdem zählen Gastauftritte in Fernsehserien wie "Full House" und "Harrys Nest" zu seinem Repertoire. Im Kino konnte man Hertford 1993 in "Jurassic Park" sehen, wo er eine Nebenrolle übernahm. Auch lieh er im US-amerikanischen Original vielen Comicfiguren, speziell in den "Tiny Toon"-Abenteuern seine Stimme. In den letzten Jahren hat sich Hertford vermehrt am Theater betätigt; speziell William Shakespeare hat es ihm angetan. So trat er in vielen Stücken – darunter "Hamlet", "Ein Sommernachtstraum" und "Julius Caesar" – auf. Seit einigen Jahren arbeitet er auch als Intendant am Theater von Salt Lake City. Filmografie Filme *1986: Poltergeist II: The Other Side *1986: Second Serve als Richard/Renee als Kind *1986: The Twilight Zone als Junge *1987: Rampage als Andrew Tippetts *1987: Home Fires als Will *1987: In Self Defense als Evan *1988: Beaches als Tom *1988: Side by Side als Nachrichtenjunge *1989: Nightmare on Elm Street 5 – Das Trauma als Jacob *1990: Taking Care of Business als Yuppie Sohn *1991: ProStars (Stimme) *1991: The Addams Family als kleiner Tully *1992: Mikey als Ben Owens *1993: Jurassic Park als Freiwilligenjugne *1993: Jonny's Golden Quest *1994: It Runs in the Family als Lug Ditka *1995: The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving als Hyp (Stimme) *1997: Mousehunt als Vinny *2007: Moving McAllister als Fast-Food Kassierer *2007: The Pink Conspiracy als Nursey *2008: Dark Reel als Onion Chef *2008: Break als der Rechtsanwalt *2009: 789 als wahnsinniger Wissenschaftler *2009: Elevated als Maxwell *2010: Tall Justice als Spud *2010: No Clean Break als der Rechtsanwalt *2010: Long Story Short als Fischer *2010: Gerald als Trauerfeierheimdirektor *2011: Elliott als Graham *2011: Hit List als Phil *2011: Happy Place als Banks *2011: The Baby Duce als Chris Duce/''Jeremy Duce'' *2012: Peter at the End als Harrison *2012: Dreamworld als Oliver Hayes *2012: Tomorrow als Miles *2013: The Caper Kind/Swiss Mistake als Rascal Woods *2014: Midway als Otis Alabaster *2014: Wildlife als Opossum Mutz *2014: TSA America: Suspicious Bulges als Officer Biggs *2014: The Perfect 46 als Jesse Darden Fernsehserien *1986: My Sister Sam *1988: Family Man als Josh Tobin (7 Episoden) *1988: Cagney & Lacey als Bobby Gorvel *1989-1990: Full House als Walter Burman *1989: Mr. Belvedere als James Montgomery *1989-1991: Empty Nest als Alec/''Timmy'' *1989-1992: McGee and Me als Phillip Monroe/''Santa'' *1990: TaleSpin'm als Ernie (Stimme) *1990: Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone als Nick (13 Episoden) *1990: Peter Pan and the Pirates als Michael Darling (Stimme) *1990: The Munsters Today als Kid Grandpa *1990/1992: Tiny Toon Adventures als Duncan Duff/''Fliorello'' *1991: The Legend of Prince Valiant als Prinz Henry (Stimme) *1992: The Ben Stiller Show als Kreepee Kid *1992: Darkwing Duck (Stimme) *1992-1994: Die kleine Meerjungfrau als Krabbenpfadfinder #3/''Ollie''/''Rex'' (junger Triton) (Stimme) *1993: Civil Wars *1994: Aladdin als Junge (Stimme) *1994: Batman als Billy der Seehundjunge (Stimme) *1995: Capitol Critters (Stimme) *1996: Minor Adjustments als Rocky Delmond *2000: MADtv als Billy *2009: How I Met Your Mother als verloren im Weltraum-Robotoer *2009: Glee *2009: Chowder als Behind the Scene Freund #1/Kunde/zufriedener Kunde (Stimme) *2010: The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien als Fluffer Junge/wahnsinniger Max Warrior/Passagier *2010-2013: Star Wars: The Clone Wars als Kadett Korkie/''Korkie Kryze''/''Mandalorian Super Commando'' (Stimme) *2011: Ben and Burman als Sherman *2011: Psych als Donald *2011: Glory Daze als Kobold *2011-2013: Raising Hope als Officer Ross *2011: Mad als Ansager/''Francis''/''Hawkeye'' (Stimme) *2012: Eagleheart als Tommy Tumbles Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1